Adopting A Partially Sighted Beast
by Pricat
Summary: While in Arizona, Newt comes a Thunderbird that is partially sighted, so adopts her, naming her Tina deciding to nuture her like all beasts he comes across
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just something I came up with, after watching Fantastic Beasts for the third time this week, and yes I am becoming very fixated with it plus drew Frank for the first time tonight.**

 **While visiting Frank in Arizona, Newt comes across a young thunderbird female who is going blind plus her parents were taken by traffickers so Newt takes her in and names her Tina.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"It's been so long, seeing each other, boy but what's going on, are the other thunderbirds treating you well?" Newt asked Frank, as he was visiting Arizona for a while, so was happy to see Frank after letting him go and had been thinking about him a lot recently, so being here was a good thing knowing his friends in New York, especially Tina had no clue he was here, but Newt was just happy being here.

Frank was telling him about things but Newt saw a little thunderbird all on it's own, making Frank worried for it, explaining that the other thunderbirds were mean to her, making Newt but also Pickett who was in Newt's pocket feel bad for it going over to her, sitting near her, hoping he didn't frighten her.

"Hey there, I'm Newt, a good friend of Frank's, who took good care of him, but maybe we can be friends." he told her seeing her curious about him, making Frank smile, at how gentle Newt was being with the female thunderbird youngster seeing her imprinting with her deciding to give her an name, Tina makimg Frank smirk, knowing where Newt got that from, a certain female in New York that Newt had feelings for.

"Yeah you love your new name, eh Tina?" Newt said to her softly but soothingly.

Frank was telling him, that maybe he should adopt Tina, because she needed somebody like Newt, to help her grow u which made him , despite having sight problems but Newt was liking this, hoping that her parents did not mind, hearing Frank say that traffickers had taken taken her parents making Newt get it, so was deciding to adopt Tina hearing her excited makimg him chuckle because it was very cute.

"I guess that we're going to spend a lot of time together, Tina." Newt said to her.

He saw her excitable, making Newt grin, relieved that the traffickers had not gotten their hands on this one, but guessing they could tell she was different, opening the suitcase making sure none of the other beasts got out plus had Tina on his shoulders, which Frank thought cute seeing the other beasts curious about her, including the Niffler who had a female friend named Neera so she was helping him stay out of trouble which Newt appreciated.

"This is Tina, and yes she's Frank's species, but we should make her feel welcome, alright?" Newt told them, seeing the young thunderbird curious yet shy about things making Newt get it, she felt awkward around them just like he did with his fellow wizards and witches, but guessed like Frank when he first found him, Tina was more comfortable around him like Pickett, only Frank wasn't jealous like the other bowtruckles were, about Pickett.

Frank was also in there, helping Newt with Tina, as he was proud of his wizard because thanks to his book, a lot of wizards and witches around the world, not just here were taking better care of magical creatures so was stroking Newt's shoulder gently knowing he could show Tina love, like he had with him along with the other beasts.

"Yes I can, but you alright?" Newt asked the male thunderbird, seeing his leg that hurt from being chained hurt a Smidge, plus it looked like the bandage needed changed, making Tina wonder if things were alright.

"It's alright, Frank's leg is just bothering him, which I can help with." Newt assured her.

He was putting a clean bandage on Frank's leg, but hoped the other beasts were alright, hoping the Niffler along with Neera who was a baby one would not bother her, plus was bracing himself for later tonight, after hearing Frank saybhecwas Tina did not like sleeping alone which he was telling Newt, making the magi zoologist get it.

"I can help her, don't worry." Newt told him, nuzzling him gently.

He was helping Newt with Tina, since her sense were heightened which impressed him, plus telling her about the different places in the suitcase, just in case she got lost so was hoping, that she did not freak out or sense danger just like Frank did when they had been in New York when all that craziness had ensued, but according to MACUSA, thimgs had calmed down quite a bit after what he, Tina and Frank had done, relieved plus he and his suitcase were in Arizona and not New York, so Madam President of MACUSA would not flip.

"She'll be alright, Frank, plus the others will get used to her, like Dougal." Newt told him seeing both him and Tina nuzzle him, sensing he'd needed it, since Frank knew he had missed him, after letting him go, plus Newt didn't know he had found a mate but keeping that a secret for now, because his wizard had other things on his mind hoping it was not about the past, or about the Swooping Evil, as that had not been his fault.

"I'm fine boy, but thanks, as I missed this, and yes everybody we care about is safe, even Nigel, but he has a friend to keep him out of trouble." Newt said.

* * *

That night, Newt could hear gentle squawking knowing it was Tina like Frank had pointed out, finding her wandering around making him get it but gently picking her up gently, as they were getting out of the suitcase into his bedroom which was relieving Tina as she was not used to things here, compared to Arizona where she had gotten used to there, so he had to help her get used to being here like Frank.

It was a few weeks later, and Newt had returned to England, but had Tina, the female thunderbird that had sight problems plus was slowly getting used to things, with his help, so was letting her tell him if something bothered her, or if anything crossed her young mind and relieved she had not created any storms.

"It's alright, as everybody needs time, to get settled into an new place, plus Crank was like this, after I freed him." Newt said to her as they were on his bed, plus her feathers were just as Snuggly like Frank's, so it was helping them both because he did miss Frank Pkus would help Tina plus this was like her forever home of sorts.

"Yeah it is pretty late, and you need your sleep, to grow." Newt told her, as she was lying beside him in the bed, because it was like being with her parents, which Newt got, plus would protect her, seeing her out like a light making him smile because she was very sweet, just like Frank.

"Yeah we can figure things o, in the morning." Newt told her softly because it felt good, to have somebody cuddle you, drifting off seeing Tina do the same, since it had been a long day plus it reminded him of the first night Frank had been in the suitcase after he had rescued him from those awful traffickers in Egypt, but Tina would be safe here, with him plus the other beasts would be like her siblings which made him grin, being a younger sibling himself.


	2. Seeing A Friend Again

The next morning, or later that day, Newt was awoken by something nuzzling him or sniffing him, making the male magizoologists wake up, seeing Tina was awake and yawning, making him chuckle because she was being cute and curious, making him sit up plus saw that both Neera and Nigel were also there, making him hope no major chaos had started, plus Pickett was on his bedside table.

"Umm, good morning, I guess, but you're curious about Tina, eh?" Newt said to the little crowd on his bed, plus Tina was shy but curious, about thimgs because she was more used, to Arizona than England so could help her build an nest which might help the female thunderbird settle getting an idea.

"After breakfast, we should do that, build Tina an nest, as that might help her get settled." Newt told them making them curious about what he just said, as they were going into the suitcase, making Tina curiously follow Newt into it, but excited making Newt chuckle at her excitement but feeding her, and the others because they were hungry plus Pickett was in his jacket pocket

Newt was working on the nest idea, remembering how to do it, when Frank had been living here, so could help Tina, seeing her trying by herself, and doing a good job, but seeing shiny leaves made Newt sigh, knowing Nigel would be attracted to them, making Tina nervous, because the male Niffler was getting in her way, which was annoying her, hoping she would not create a storm, seeing her upset, seeing storm clouds appear, or start to.

"Woah Tina, it's alright, Nigel just really likes shiny things, like those leaves." Newt assured her, stroking her feathers gently.

He and the otjers saw the clouds fade, meaning that the female thunderbird was calmer, seeing Neera annoyed at Nigel, for almost making a stormy situation happen.

"Hey, it's alright, it was a mistake for Nigel to do that, but let's get back to the nest, eh?" Newt said, seeing her doing so seeing Neera handling Nigel after what had happened, hoping thimgs would be calmer now that Tina would be calmer..

* * *

Later while in the suitcase, Newt was tending to the others plus talking to Nigel about things, unaware a friend from Arizona had came to visit, hearing excited squawks from Tina making him curious, wondering what had her so excited, as she was going out of the suitcase, getting Newt to follow her making him think, that she wanted to play with him, stunned seeing Frank with a female of his species seeing she was with egg, making him impressed, hearing they had moved here of sorts.

"That's good boy, and knew that you would win a mate, but what's her name?" Newt told him, stroking his feathers gently, making the female smile at the male wizard because Frank had told her about him so letting Newt touch her bump gently surprised because she could be lying it soon, making Frank excited along with his mate, Emeris making Newt impressed by the name.

"Tina's alright, and did get spooked by Nigel, but I handled it, so she's happy you're here." Newt told him.

He just hoped that things would be alright, plus excited about Emeris being with egg, because it would add Anotjer member to the thunderbird species.


	3. Looking Out For Her

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing as she likes it and has been inspiring me with our talking.**

 **In this chapter, Frank is helping Tina like guiding her out of danger, plus making her an nest**

* * *

"You want to take care of her, don't you, since the other thunderbird's aren't bothered with her?" Newt said, seeing Frank nod at this.

He had discovered that Tina had RP meaning she was going blind slowly, so Frank wanted to help the female thunderbird chick, which Newt agreed with, knowing he would do a good job seeing her bumping into things in the suitcase, making them worry, because she might get hurt, plus she could not useva long vane, making Frank wonder what Newt meant.

"Yeah help her, by guiding her which sighted people do, with blind people." Newt told him.

Frank was taking Tina gently by the wing, as he was getting her out of danger, relieving Newt but also Frank because he cared about her, seeing Newt check her for bruises or scrapes, seeing she was fine.

"Yeah, we can help her out like what we're doing already, p,us she's imprinting with you." Newt told the male thunderbird, making Frank happy, nuzzling Tina gently to assure her, that it was alright..

* * *

"Is Tina alright, uncle, and she's imprinting with Frank, right?" Kayley said.

"Yes, Frank was helping her out, and Getying used to the suitcase." Newt said.

It was early evening, and they were having dinner, and Newt was telling his niece about how Tina was doing, making the young girl impressed that Frank was helping Tina adjust, knowing who her uncle had named the female thunderbird chuck after, wondering if Tina knew that her uncle had named a young beast after her, making Newt blush.

"N-Not yet, but she might find t cute." Newt told her, hoping things were alright in the suitcase, hoping that Tina was adjusting to things here compared to when she'd lived in Arizona so would check on her later, knowing Frank was taking care of her, which made him proud.

"Yeah, he knows how to help Tina, as he must be helping her, when in Arizona." Kayley told him, making him grin, knowing Frank had started making Tina an nest when he'd went to start dinner, after feeding the other beasts.


	4. Winding Down For The Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing along with the other person that reviewed this.**

 **It's early evening in the Scamander house, so things are winding down, like Florian and Fortescue taking a bath plus later that night, Newt helps sooth an awake Tina, besides soothing his own worry.**

* * *

Newt was putting a cowbell on Albus's neck, so he could help Tina with her getting around, making the male Hipoigriff surprised that the male wizard was wanting him, to help the female thunderbird chick, making Frank get it knowing that he had adopted her as his daughter of sorts, seeing Florian and Fortescue being rambunctious shaking his head.

 _Boys will be boys, but they're either gonna get into trouble, or hurt, plus Tina is focusing on her training so Newt is right, to trust Albus with it, Pkus the cowbell is cute, despite it being a tool plus she is my chick just like Florian and Fortescue._

Newt realised it was nearly bath time for both young thunderbird chicks, knowing they tried to hide from him, which always amused Frank seeing Newt grab them gently, making Kayley grin at what was going on, helping him make Florian and Fortescueva bath, seeing them relaxing as he was giving them their bath, but heard Tina squawking curious.

"I'm just giving your brothers a bath, as they needed one." Newt to,d her.

She was curious but hanging out with him, Pkus hearing the cowbell made her guess that Albus was approaching, bowing before him, because Newt had taught her, it was how you greeted a Hippogriff making Albus grin, patting her orange feathered head gently, with a paw as he was becoming fond of her, like Frank but in a different way.

"Yeah she's doing good, plus Frank's alright with it, you know?" Kayley said seeing Newt agree, knowing that Tina saw Frank as her adoptive father, like in Arizona when the others of her kin did not want to help her, plus she was curious about the world, just like her brothers, yet Newt did worry about the female thunderbird chick, when she was growing up, or grown up.

"Uncle Newt, don't be worried, she'll be fine, because we're teaching her things, plus Albus is helping her." Kayley pointed out.

He guessed that his niece was right, but saw Florian and Fortescue shake off the wet, drenching him, making Kayley and Tina laugh, as it was funny making him grin, seeing Kayley bring him a dry towel, as he dried off.

* * *

That night, Newt was lying awake thinking about what Kayley had said, as he and Frank had been talking before bedtime where he admitted that he was worried about Tina when she was older, like him with Kayley because she was also partially sighted so was worrying, going to get something to drink, because that might sooth his nerves going to his kitchen hearing footsteps.

He almost had his wand out, in case it was a magical intruder, but saw it was Kayley, making him put it away, wondering what was wrong or if she had a bad dream.

"Uncle Newt you alright, as you seem jumpy?" she asked softly.

"Sorry Kay, as I thought you were an intruder, plus I was worried." Newt said, making her wonder why, or what he was worrying about, unaware it was about her, besides Tina seeing said female thunderbird chick there hugging him.

"Hey it's alright, Tina and guess you could not sleep, eh?" Newt said to her, making her something to drink, as that might sooth her to sleep seeing Kayley helping him, seeing Tina get sleepy which was a good thing because being so young, she needed her rest carrying her to where Frank was sleeping, as being a father, he was tired putting Tina beside him, seeing him nuzzle her.

"She's not the only one that needs her rest, you do too. " Newt told Kayley, seeing her get it going upstairs.

He smiled as he was going upstairs, with her as he was tired just like Frank, since he was a good caregiver to the beasts, getting into bed yawning curling up into the blankets.


	5. A Dosed Up Thunderbird

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those that reviewed including LadyJamboreemon and hope you enjoy.**

 **In this chapter, Frank is under the weather, which worries Tina, plus Newt decides to help him out, along with Tiba because her bond with Frank is very strong.**

* * *

It was a few days later, after that intresting evening but upon waking up, Frank did not feel good, his beak felt stuffed up, his head was feeling warm and stuffed up plus his throat was hurting and not feeling good hoping that either Newt or Tina did not know, or they might freak so was sneezing making Tina curious but nervous.

 _Dad doesn't sound so good, he must be not feeling good, so I need to tell Uncle Newt about this because he'll know what to do, and hope he's alright, because I care about my dad._

She was going to find either Kayley or Newt, so they could help Frank feel better, and found Kayley making her wonder what was going on, why she was worried comforting her going to get Uncle zNewt making him wonder, what was going on letting Tina lead them, to the suitcase hearing sneezing from inside making both Kayley and Newt curious, following her.

Newt was surprised that the sneezing was coming from Frank, making Newt concerned for him, guessing this was why Tina was so frightened, but placed a hand on one of Frank's wings feeling he was burning up seeing mucus laak making Kayley curious.

"Somebody either has a bad cold, or that flu that's going aroubd, but just needs rest, fluids and TLC to get back on his talons, but first, I have to help Albus with something." Newt said to them going to put the daily disillusionment spell on said Hippigriff so Kayley was seeing Tina nuzzling Frank, making her nervous because she cared about him deeply the risk, that she could catch his germs.

"Just be careful, alright, as Uncle Newt can help him." Kayley told her, seeing Newt return, wondering what was going on, getting it, because Tina was very close to Frank, so was making medicine, to help the male thunderbird medicine that would help him get better hoping that Tina would not catch his germs.

Newt was back, plus was making medicine, to help the male thunderbird get back on his claws, so was making sure that Florian and Fortescue would stay away, unless they wanted to get sick which they got, knowing Tina would be trying to be near their dad making Newt get it.

* * *

That night after Kayley and Newt had gone to bed, Tina was going over to where Frank was, because she was worrying about him seeing him asleep, cuddling him, because she felt that he needed it, because being sick was not very fun surprising Frank guessing that she had been worried about him, hoping she would not get sick.

 _I don't car if I get sick, because dad's miserable, so he needs cheering up a lot, since we care about each other a lot, since he let me be his chick, protecting me from mean chicks, so I gotta take care of him, even if Uncle Newt flips._

She was sleeping near him, as he needed it to feel better, in her opinion and later that morning, Newt was surprised, that Tina was near Frank, seeing Albus stop him, knowing how close Tina was to Frank, so she might get upset, if he tried pulling her away from him while he was sick, making Newt get it, seeing him pkaying with the cowbell aroubd his neck, which was kind of cute.

"Relax, as I'm not going to do it, plus I made more medicine, to help Frank feel better, so guess that Kayley would do the same for me, if I was sick." Newt told the male Hippigriff, seeing him nod, as he was making tea to calm himself down.

Later Frank began to stir, smiling seeing Tina there, because he knew she had been worried, about him nuzzling her gently, hoping he would not get her sick, seeing Newt there, giving the male thunderbird medicine before giving Albus a certain daily charm.


End file.
